This invention relates to a sliding door which is automatically opened upon stepping on of a mat switch by a customer who intends to enter a store or the like and is automatically closed upon releasing of the mat switch by the customer who entered the store and, more particularly, to a device for adjusting the position of a drive element for automatically opening and closing such a sliding door.